MY WITCH 16: The Stone of Threbe
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Phobos has finally found an indisputable way to find his long lost sister: the Star of Threbe. The Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's family's restaurant in Heatherfield, is threatened when Blunk stinks up the joint with his new home: a garbage dumpster.
1. Chapter 1

Lurdens worked in many areas, too easily escapable for Prince Phobos' prisoners. It was here that many metals were taken. Some gems were found. And very few treasures. When the pick hit the stone for that final dig, the rock almost fell away to reveal todays treasure. Green emitted eerily from the rocky crevice a lurden had just created, and the easily excitable creatures stopped their work, taking interest as the founder examined the seven pointed star with eyes too filled with idiocy to be greedy.

**...**

"Thanks for helping tonight, Caleb." Caleb looked up at the girl approaching, and as he passed, turned to face her and walked backwards.

"Hey, what are friends for?" The words flowed relaxed now as he referred to Hay Lin as a friend. He was quite fond he supposed; he didn't herald any dislike for the child. Though his kindness had yet to show an opening door to the keeper. He'd climb through a broken window if that's what it took. "I am getting paid, right?" He started a smile to let her in on the joke, but fell backwards over something, breaking the plates he'd been carrying.

He looked up at Hay Lin, who stifled a grin. "Uh, I don't think that order was to-go."

"I'll have the chicken-" The woman began gagging. In fact the entire room started to fill with loud coughing and Caleb inwardly told himself to breath from his mouth; it didn't help much - he could taste the bitter smell on his tongue.

"What's that smell?" People began calling out, "It smells like something died!"

Caleb grimaced, recognising the scent as Hay Lin turned to him scowling, "No, it smells like something died, came back to life, and then died.. Again!"

"I know that smell. It's dirty, it's vile..." Caleb gave the petite girl's elbow a tug and she followed him into the kitchen. He slammed open the back door to reveal Blunk rooting through the dumpster. "It's Blunk!"

"Blunk new pad! Groovy, huh?" Caleb knew that he, of all people should avoid judging the passling, but he could not help it. It was a miracle that anything could survive under Blunk's living conditions. Self-appointed living conditions. The thing in front of him _chose _to live like this.

"I think you mean gravy. You smell disgusting!"

"Thank you. Blunk tries. Flip-top tongue-scraper!" The passling licked the cell-phone and Caleb could see the slime rolling down the screen, causing his throat to silently beg for him to gag.

"Blunk, you're driving customers away! You need a bath!"

"Bath bad!" Blunk ducked under the garbage pile and Caleb decided it may be time to take lead from Hay Lin. He wanted to spend as little time as possible out here with the smuggler, and Hay Lin looked like she could persist all night if she had to.

"No," Caleb was glad when Hay Lin stepped back, letting him take the reigns, though due to Will's reception (or lack thereof) to him, the guardians did seem rather casual when consulting him or Will as leader. "Soapy water bath good! Stinky Blunk bad! Come on, dýsosmos, this won't hurt a bit!"

"Let Blunk go!" Caleb had grabbed onto Blunk's collar; avoiding any skin to skin contact with the most likely disease-ridden creature,but Blunk draped a sausage link around Caleb's neck. "Give Caleb treasure! Meat necklace!"

Caleb instantly dropped the slimy toad, and pulled away the uncooked sausages. He was going to need a shower now. He'd already needed one that morning, though this time he'd want it hot. To burn off the germs hopefully. "Akatháristes!"

**...**

Will dropped a few books in her locker and wondered if Caleb's books had been read. He had turned up at her house a few days ago and apologised and it almost angered Will that she had simply taken it well, not even making a remark about Cornelia. Though she supposed if she had, she'd have probably become a rather obvious shade of red and he'd know that she felt left out.. Not that she did. She turned to the other Guardians. "Hey, don't forget guys, practice today by the river."

"Before we have practice, I need your help."

"With your hair, makeup, and fashion sense?" Cornelia giggled and Will sighed inwardly. She would never get totally used to Cornelia. "I thought you would never ask."

"Blunk's traveling around in a garbage dumpster stinking up the neighborhood," Will's eyes shot to Hay Lin to look for signs of a prank. Traveling? What was he doing - rolling it down hills like a cart? "And my mom and dad have the health inspector coming! So we need to give him a bath!"

"He's willing to _take_ a bath?" Will walked around the corner, not entirely used to the girls who were following her like dogs. She had been one of them a month or so ago and never noticed until now how frustrating it was that everyone relied on one person to know where to go. She wished Cornelia would be that person for her.

"Well..." Hay Lin left too large a gap between this and her actual answer and Will blew a strand of cherry red away from her face. This would mean going to the silver dragon. "No."

"Okay, we'll do it before practice."

Will bit her lip as Cornelia sighed in disgust, wondering if she should have said no instead. What she said went, and though Cornelia tried not to disagree now, she still saw the hawty glares and rolls of eyes. "Ugh! Why can't we have regular problems? Like are my shoes so retro they're not cool, just plain old? We have to give a sponge bath to a barf-toad!"

The bell went just as the group of five belted out with laughter and Will smiled happily, waving as Matt gave her a flashy grin walking by in the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>dýsosmos - <strong>smelly/stinky

**akatháristes - **gross/yuck


	2. Chapter 2

"The Star of Threbe." Prince Phobos marvelled at the glowing stone and felt the murmurers breath out cool oxygen on his pale skin - they huddled close; drawn to its raw energy. Ancient magic.

"Are you certain?"

Phobos bit his tongue. Cedric had found the stone for him. Lord Cedric was not more than the imbeciles working for him and that remark ought to cost his life, but this could work. "Seven points, as described. A thousand years of searching. The Star will bring my sororsis to me."

**...**

"Ugh, smells bad." Blunk had been seen running in the direction of the dumpster and Caleb had easily spotted the vivid scarlet that followed the creature among the other girls. He had walked out to greet them, but stood back watching and wondering why they were carrying brooms and water bucket. Taranee, as usual, had been first to comment on Blunk's smell, "Blunk bad!"

"Y-" Caleb was about to speak up, but then he stood back, to watch Will in her element. _'What in Gods' name is she doing?'_

"DUNK THE BLUNK!" Caleb grinned as Will raised her broom high in the air; a weapon to go with her obscure battle cry. He knew what dunk meant. They charged in, Will in the lead. The dumpster was pushed aside, the girls soaking Blunk with water and soap and scrubbing him. He came up, out of the bubbles and Caleb eyed his protective wear from afar. Will seemed just as stunned, and her sceptical voice echoed out to him at the end of the alley, leaning on a wall. "Is that a wetsuit?"

"Old trashbag suit!" A horn beeped from behind and slid back as Blunk made a dash past the girls and him for the trash truck. He was not going to be a part of their attempt at washing the passling.

Will was the first out; she didn't even give him a glance as he pushed himself back against the wall. He could do that - become as good as invisable. He shook his head walking past the ignoring girls into the alley to use the back door of the restaurant. "He's heading for the river!"

**...**

Lord Cedric brushed his skin against the cool sparkling stone of the searching star. Seven points. He had known it was the star of Threbe all along, but as far as Cedric was concerned - unless it cost him his life, he had all to gain from his highers thinking him less than he was. String felt rough and warm in comparison to the emerald peice he hung in his shop window. Perhaps things would now happen more quickly.

**...**

"We'll never catch him!"

"Not.. In human form.." Will traced the space around them for anyone watching, but the alley and street appeared to be clear. "Okay, this is only supposed to be used for fighting evil, but that smell is as close to evil as I wanna get!" At the girls' nods and Cornelia's smile, Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, stepping back into the alley. "Guardians, unite!"

**...**

Elyon Brown stood up and felt her back naturally straighten as something surged through her. She felt awake. Alert. Elyon walked on with a skip in her step and no one noticed as slowly her eyes glazed over.

**...**

Blunk grinned as he pulled an item from the park bin in which he swam, neck deep in filth. "Snack hat. Yum."

The Guardians landed around him and his eyes widened at their change from girls to power-form. This meant trouble. Blunk let his eyes plead, but Will only grinned, mockingly. "Bath time!

Hay Lin used air to float him up into the air and Blunk's imediate response was one of kicking and screaming. "NOOO!"

"I wash; you dry." He hissed at Irma who winked up at him more mocking than Will. "Sorry babe."

"Oh, why waste our powers? Let's just throw him in the river." Hay Lin complied and Blunk suddenly loved the air holding him up.

Blunk was submerged in water and kicked, desperatly coming up for air, coughing. "Wet."

"Okay, when he swims to shore, then we'll give him a proper scrubbing." Blunk began swiming away as Will continued, climbing onto a passing boat, which happened to be a trash-barge. Blunk only took glee as he heard the shout behind him, "Oh, no!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I decided that the star of threbe should make her feel good, not bad.

* * *

><p>Elyon Brown entered the 'Ye Olde Bookstore' and saw the Star of Threbe, taking it with her as she left. Cedric lifted his head from the book, his grin plastered to his face and stuck as he stared up at her disappearing figure. This was a better coincidence than he could have possibly hoped for. He already knew her. "So, the sister of Phobos is finally identified. Now it's only a matter of time.. Elyon."<p>

**...**

"Oh well," Taranee glanced at Will's scrutinizing gaze, "We can still swoop down and give him a good scrubbing."

"Will!" Hay Lin caught their attention, hissing as she pointed down at a man staring through binoculars and carrying a butterfly-net.

"Uh-oh, we've got company.. Wings in!" Taranee automatically listened to Will, regretting it as she fell into a thick brushel with a thud. Sometimes Taranee wondered why Will was the leader.

The man walked past them, muttering somethin about a bigger net, and Taranee sighed with relief. Cornelia however, did not seem happy. "Great! Now we're muddy. And trust me, muddy is never _in_."

Taranee felt her heart pang at Will's startled look at Cornelia, who seemed to feel just as bad, but didn't say anything more. Irma however, pushed the mud from her face and grinned, "I vote we don't give the butterfly collector the biggest discovery of his life!"

Will took another look away in the direction of the man and then down at herself. "I guess.. Let's just forget about Blunk for now.. Sorry, Hay Lin."

**...**

_"Change back!" _Elyon heard the voice; an echo in the back of her mind, and wondered what it meant. She hadn't changed. Everyone else had. Elyon walked on, not aware of the star that hung around her neck as it glowed on.

**...**

"Um, you might wanna check the old batteries in the Heart of Kandrakar thing - we didn't change back." Will couldn't hear Irma properly from the blood rushing in her ears as her heart began thudding too fast. It was cold. A hard, cold rock on her skin where the warm Heart had been. And all she could do was stare at it.

After a few too many seconds Will shook it off. She could fix this. They could fix this. "Hm.. Okay, let's just fly outta here before that guy sees us, alright?"

She knew the girls were there, running behind her as she jumped into the air, but Will wasn't sure if it was the water she'd fallen into that ran cold down her back, or if it was dread. She couldn't fly. Several shreiks around her told her none of them could and Will hated Blunk's teasing, "Blunk dry! Girls bath!"

"Irma, could you clear us a path to shore?" Irma tried, with no effect. Will felt about ready to cry. This was a nightmare. She would wake up any second.

"Nothing's happening! Will, we've lost our powers!"

**...**

"Tell me. Tell me the Star of Threbe has located the girl."

Cedric nodded and smiled at his master, Phobos almost felt like returning the smile. It was the time of redemtion for him surely. "She took it and placed it around her neck, my lady."

The tone in Phobos' voice became calm then, and Phobos smiled out into his dark kingdom. "Soon, all the power of the Metaworld shall be mine!" At that moment of time a redhead crossed his mind. the Metaworld was his birthright and it would be his. She was his prize, but he couldn't have her now. Dead in the roses so many people thought were alive. No. Dead.

**...**

"Clear." Irma frowned at Will as they walked out into the alley. She didn't want to blame Will, but a part of her was stuck mad.

"You guys, this way!" Cornelia called back, and Irma's eyes immediatly shot to Will, before deciding she'd side with the blonde. Will was not having a good day. "We can cut behind the mall, then follow the railroad tracks to the Silver Dragon!"

"Why do I feel like I'm in a prison break film?" Irma walked along to Cornelia and glanced at another garbage can. Why was garbage everywhere? "Oh, look, Blunk's weekend place."

"Can you imagine actually getting _in_ one of those things?" Taranee shuddered. "The germs."

Will stopped in her tracks and Irma slammed into the redhead's back. She was about to yell out, but Will's small voice hit her hard. "The Grumper sisters."

"Did you see the dresses in the window at Deliza's?" One of the grumpers crooned, and Irma wondered why the ugly pair got to judge others.

"Yeah! They looked like something Cornelia Hale would wear!" The duo giggled and Irma slammed a fist into her palm. She felt like slamming it somewhere else. No one insulted her friend, except her.

"No duh! Have you seen her? _Look at me! Look at me! _She's so pleased with everything she wears."

"Yeah, probably because she managed to do up the buttons by herself!" The taller cackled at her own joke and a rotten tomato hit Bess square in the back, and the two girls ran for it. Irma commended herself for class _and _aim.

Cornelia emerged from the garbage heap, scowling. Without a thank you, Cornelia shook in rage, "I have never been so insulted!"

"Or filthy!" Irma snorted as Hay Lin smiled happily at Cornelia.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the back door of the Silver Dragon, and Yan Lin pulled the door open. It was the guardians. In full form. "Girls! I told you never to appear in public in Guardian form... Or smelling like that!"

"Mrs. Lin, we can't change back!" Yan Lin's heart skipped a beat when Will held up the Heart of Kandracar. The redhead wilted under Yan Lin's worried stare.

"Oh, dear. Quickly, inside!"

**...**

"I tried ten times. Nothing! And none of us has any powers at all!" Cornelia stood back with the others - who were all cloaked in dressing gowns of the Lins' - as Will and Yan Lin walked toward them, conversing. She was glad she didn't have to deal with this.

"Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Lin." Cornelia looked to Irma, who's hands grasped the china hard as she sought warmth on her fingers.

Taranee shivered then, Cornelia smiled sypathetically - feeling the cold herself. "Takes the chill off my wings."

"Shh!" Cornelia startled when Yan Lin turned to them after focusing soley on what Will had to say for so long, "The only wings he knows about are on the chicken!"

"Can't you help us change back?" Cornelia tried not to, but felt her brow crease down as she looked at Will. It wasn't Will's fault. Yet she wanted only to blame her.

"Yeah, don't you have like a spell or a cream or a like a roll-on or something?"

"Hmm.. You've lost your powers, and we know Phobos is searching for someone." Yan Lin pondered, talking again mostly to Will, "There is a story of a long-lost stone: Back when Meridian was a peaceful, happy place, a young girl named Weira, heir to the throne, wandered from her parents and was lost. Weira's parent's were frantic and beseeched the mage for help. The mage used the Heart of Kandrakar to create a locator stone, a seven-pointed star. But, if activated, the Star could never be destroyed and might one day serve their enemies. Weira was drawn to the Star, and it guided her safely back to her family. Her father threw the Star into the Volcano of Threbe, hoping to destroy it. If Phobos found it, this explains the loss of your powers. The Guardians are trying to prevent his sister from returning home."

"How long will we be like this?" Cornelia placed a comforting hand on the quivering Hay Lin, though deep down almost felt envy that Yan Lin would be there for her no matter what happened with their transformation.

"It could be an hour."

"Oh, that's not bad.." The others echoed Cornelia's response and Will's tense shoulders relaxed, the exhale louder than any of their words.

"Or it could be forever."

"WHAT?"

"Worse than that, I'm afraid, is the possibility that with the Star's help, Phobos has finally found the one he is seeking."

**...**

"So you came to me for help. How smart. Real smart."

Will stared down at Caleb nervously as he lazily sat across his bed. There were chairs in the room, but if she sat down, Will feared she might just want to huddle into a ball and stay there until someone else fixed everything for her. Cornelia glared at Caleb. "Yeah, only if you were smart. Real smart."

"Hey, lovebirds, knock it off! We need all the help we can get." Will looked shyly up, wondering how she'd managed to project her voice so well when she felt like it shouldn't work.

When she glanced at him, Caleb was smirking at her in a way that sank her stomach. She didn't like that most of all. It was fine that the girls were mad, it was fine that Yan Lin was upset, but it made her twitchy that Caleb thought the entire ordeal was simply funny. He pointed at the Meridian map. "Yeah, so there I was, mining a project at Threbe. I remember because I saved the beautiful daughter of the Threbian lord. I was surrounded by a three-headed Tri-Furkumous."

Will looked back at Cornelia who was looking bored, but Will got it. It was the voice that told Will that Caleb was lying; not as a fib, but a joke. She figured he liked that apparently the girls believed everything he told them. "Focus."

"Right. While Lurdans were digging in the mineshafts below the old volcano, I thought Phobos was digging for Threbite. It's a fuel. But there was always the legend."

"They could be powerless until the Star passes to a new owner." Yan Lin pointed out, and Will sighed heavily, finally giving into her frustrations.

"Oh, that's just great!" Will let the dressing gown drop from her arms - unlike the others, she was far too warm for the gown, probably due to her fidgety nervousness concerning the Heart. "Who wants to date an eighty-five pound moth?"

"You only weigh eighty-five pounds?" Will's eyes darted to Caleb with a retort about that being roughly equal to the weight of his ego, but her tongue dried out when she realized he wasn't playing anymore. There was no banter in his question. Only his eyes roaming her body in a way for which she'd like to slap him. Any closeness evaporated between Will and Caleb right then in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Our pastling slaves have discovered a new portal." Lord Cedric pointed at a point on the map, proud of his findings. Things were going smoothly. "It's outside the Earth town, within solid rock."

"The Guardians are powerless, even with human lives at stake." Phobos picked up a plant, and Cedric mulled over the dead tone in his voice. The star should render the girls powerless, but why Prince Phobos was unhappy with the news was a loss to him. His prince then raised the plant in motion to it; a venus flytrap. Originally an Earth plant. "Send this through the portal."

**...**

Blunk made his way toward the portal with his new stock, it smelt dd though - he doubted it would be within his reach. It was then that the ground began to tremble and Blunk latched onto the nearest rock for support. Perhaps a train was coming. Blunk recogized the tracks on the top of the large bridge crossing the area. His eyes widened as a plant rose up from the ground, three large heads and teeth that glinted in the afternoon sunlight. "Not good."

He'd have to find the guardians.

**...**

"Maybe older boys will like me like this.. Wait a minute." Caleb scrunched up his nose as Cornelia sniffed the air.

"He's ba-ack.." Will grinned as Hay Lin stomped past her, but as soon as her eyes made contact with his they flitted down, the joke over. "Blunk!"

"Big bad thing! Important!" Blunk was yelling from the door, and the girls went to have a look. Caleb watched as Will stared down at the tile floor, with only Yan Lin between them. Like him, she was leaning against a counter and she'd started biting down on her lip. The old woman glared at him, though ignored Will's disobeying of her 'no touch' rule for the kitchen.

"What, you stole a truckload of that stuff that collects between people's toes?" At Taranee's retort he'd expect a grin, a laugh, but Will only sighed heavily; pushing herself away from the counter and taking forced steps to the door as though she suddenly felt heavy. _'She shouldn't at eighty-five pounds..' _Caleb mused. It was hard to believe - as slight as she was - that she weighed so little. It made her a much less threatening target.

"For news, trade.. No Blunk bath!"

"Okay, no bath.. Yet." Will bargained, "What's so important?"

**...**

"This is a wild Blunk chase." Taranee walked on, wondering why Will was acting so coldly to Caleb. The pair had only just started to get along.. Or so she thought.. "He's scamming you so he can stay filthy!"

Caleb and the Guardians gasped, seeing the giant plant a short distace away, entangled onto the bridge. Taranee watched Will, surprised by the lack of gloating to Caleb. "What is that?"

"Blunk know!"

"What is it?" Irma sounded less afraid than she looked, and Taranee was glad when Hay Lin pat her on the back in soothing comfort.

"Big hungry plant!" A train whistle sounded, heading towards the plant. Taranee tried to figure out whether the plant or train would win, but her mind was going blank with panic.

"We have to do something!" They were running down the hill now - Taranee couldn't tell whether Will or Caleb had started first, but her heart pounded and her head ached from lack of oxygen as she struggled for breath.

"Like what? I feel awful! A few hours ago, we had our powers, and we were using them!"

Taranee couldn't help the next part spilling out - Will had told them not to tell Caleb.. "To wash a large rodent!"

"And now that we really need them..."

"People do incredible things everyday who don't have special powers!" Caleb turned to them at the bottom of the hill, nearly causing a collision while Will seemed in her own world; picking up and examining some discarded shovels. Caleb started climbing a bridge support as he continued, "If we can cut it at the base, maybe the other end will wither! Throw me one of those!"

A shovel flew at him with a little too much force, but Caleb didn't complain, catching it and gaining a scowl from Will. Taranee grinned; apparently she'd wanted to knock out their only chance. Taranee along with the other girls and Blunk grabbed the other shovels and followed him up the support, as Caleb began to hack away at the plant. Taranee only saw Irma's eyes widen as one of the plant's heads went for Caleb. "Caleb, look out!"

Caleb yelled, diving off the bridge, and grabbed onto the bridge support.

**...**

Will grabbed onto Caleb's arm, pulling him onto the support as the others climbed, and Irma watched, relieved. He was a good guy; Caleb. Caleb muttered his thanks and Will continued up the wall of the support, passing Irma, muttering under her breath. "Idiot."

They reached the top, and began chopping at the plant. It was hard on the outside, but once the 'skin' came away, liquid oozed out. The plant wrapped one of its tongues around Blunk, yanking him into the air and Irma gasped, stunned. "It ate Blunk!"

Then Irma felt a grin on her lips as the plant starting retching, and spat Blunk out, sending him flying to land on the ground below, covered in plant saliva.

**...**

Elyon Brown was entering the shop again. That was fine - Cedric could take her thrugh the inversion. But then she pulled off the Star from her neck. Cedric forced a smile dispite his outrage. If she took it off, the gaurdians would power up. "May I help you?"

"I-I think I stole this jewel from your window display."

Cedric pushed out a light laugh, ruffling Elyon's hair as though fond. "Oh, it's not a jewel Elyon. It's practically worthless."

"I don't know why I took it. It's not like me." She tried to hand it to him and his smile faultered. "Here. It's yours."

"No!" Cedric smiled as kindly as he could, "You can keep it."

Elyon shook her head. "Kinda freaks me out.."

She dropped the Star into his hands. "Elyon.."

**...**

"No!" Will's eyes scorched bright as she spoke the word, but it was gone in a flash. Cornelia shook her head. She must have imagined it.

**...**

**"**Are those school yearbooks?" Elyon picked up the book and began flicking through, he'd said he might have them.

"Yes, I believe so, unfortunately, I'm rather disorganized. I could certainly use someone like you to help me out here. How would you like a job here, part-time?"

"Really?" Elyon smiled at his faint nod. A job. That was a great idea. She flicked to the aimed age and held it up to Rick, who walked towards her. "Don't laugh. Here's what I looked like last year."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is done.. It's a very short episode really, but no matter, my last was quite long.. You may notice that I've.. 'tweaked' the ending. ;)

* * *

><p>"Our powers are back!" Will had shouted it at random, but Hay Lin felt the winds and knew she was right. In an instant the girls simultaneously flew up, Hay Lin with them.<p>

Cornelia sent a large boulder at the plant and filled one of it's snapping mouths. Irma grinned. "Plants ARE 95% water..."

Hay Lin joined her in a spinning tornado of flight, her air helping to suck away it's moisture. They drained the plant of water and Taranee then set it on fire, leaving the plant nothing more than a burnt mass. They looked up as the train continued heading towards the spot the plant had destroyed on the tracks. "The tracks!"

**...**

The guardians flew over to Caleb quickly after he'd shouted, and Will looked over at Taranee. "Er, can you weld them?"

A single nod before landing on the mangled rail. Taranee heaved as she struggled to push the metal rails back into their original spot and Caleb glaced between her and the train as it bore down. She wasn't going to make it. "Woah!"

Just like that, Caleb's heart had leapt from his chest. Just like that Will had already tackled her, barely out of way of the speeding train. Just like that. "Whoa! Just in time or what?"

"Sky fives!" The girls high-fived and Caleb felt like he might benefit from throwing up. How many times was Will due death? Caleb needed to get his ass back to sanity.

**...**

"Your sister." Prince Phobos studied the picture and felt disgust at her plainly face. His mother had been beautiful. This girl was a swine. Phobos cackled as the madness inside him shivered, he was alone and his only chance had been banished with her ugly face to reap a deadend fait. Dead being the prerogative.

It was then that Phobos swept his Lord away, Cedric briskly leaving as he dipped his hand into the sands and throwing them over the floor. Show me the girl. He wondered what Will was that she'd come to him. Phobos was alone. His family unworthy. Perhaps here was a child who could redeem his of that. "My sister?"

**...**

"It's great to be back to normal."

"Define 'normal'."

"Okay, we will never take our powers for granted again."

Yan Lin walked over, looking more troubled than she'd like. She frowned down at Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, "Your powers are back? The Star of Threbe has done its work. Phobos has the person he seeks."

Cornelia cracked open her fortune cookie, looking down at the fortune. Yan Lin tutted as they seemed to lose interest in her. Will would need to know, but she trusted Caleb would tell her. "_'That which smelled like an onion will soon smell like a rose.'_ Huh?"

**...**

"Fovámai, Will. I fear Phobos has his sister." Caleb looked at her back, unsure of whether to translate the extent of his fear to her - suddenly both extatic and disappointed that she hadn't understood. "Will?"

The rain poured down the window pain and Caleb could hear Blunk shrieking in the water as Will looked out, not seeming to see anything. He sat down on the Lin's couch, he'd followed her into the living room when she'd slipped away. "You were looking at me Caleb. In your room. I don't like the way you were looking at me."

He grinned at the thought of the basement as his room. _His. _But then he realized that she'd quivered out the words and her frail body shook; everything tense; her hands fisted at her sides. Why was she afraid to say it, he wondered. "I don't know.. Den íthela na vlápso.. I'm sorry if I offended you."

She whirled around and he lurched at the look in her eyes, weary; angry; scared. "IT'S NOT THAT YOU OFFEND ME!" She sobered at the volume of her own voice and turned back to the window. He was suddenly reminded of her broken drop. Then she took the high road, turning her nose and feigning disconcern. "You are a pig Caleb."

He watched her leave, stunned. "Mia gynaíka pou échei os stócho na periménoun ton ántra na fýgei!"

**...**

Elyon swiveled her hips, swaying nervously as Rick gave her a more than dashing smile, walking in her direction when he saw her, "Rick?"

Rick placed the box he'd been carrying of books on the floor and pat his legs, "It's Cedric actually, Rick's short." He winked and she melted, "Un alias plus charmant. Don't you think?"

Elyon could only answer with a giggle she hated for sounding so girlish. "So.. Were you serious about that part-time job thing?"

"Absolument."

**...**

Irma heard the call out of gobbledy-goop, Meridian language, before loud stomping. The girls all looked at the ceiling along with Yan Lin and Irma wondered what was going on.. "CALEB, YOU SON OF A-"

A loud yell of pain covered her voice and then something hit the floor hard. More, muffled Meridian and heavy footfalls down the stair; Will rounded the corner, pulling on her coat. Cornelia stood, shock embedded on her face, "What did you do!"

Irma felt a curve of a smile as Will shrugged, totally nonchalant. "I kicked him."

A smile turned into a grin as Yan Lin asked an obvious question that Irma didn't want to know the answer to, thankfully Will would be gone before the word was uttered - ending in an eruption of laughter from the girls: "..Where?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fovámai - <strong>I'm afraid.

**Den íthela na vlápso -** I didn't mean to hurt..

**Mia gynaíka pou échei os stócho na periménoun ton ántra na fýgei! - **A woman is meant to wait for a _man _to leave.

**Un alias plus charmant. **- (French) A more charming alias {alias/name.}

**Absolument -** (French) Absolutely


End file.
